shl_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Blacklight
Kenji Kenshin is an engineer working for M.E.T.A. Labs and secretly a powerful speedster mercenary called Blacklight. Coming from Light Island, Kenji is an occasional ally to the heroic Icons and the organization Exarch, usually seeking to hunt down criminals and powerful threats all by himself. However, he is by no means a true hero. Blacklight was one of the many casualties in the Icarus Strike, dying saving his friends from certain doom. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Kenji Kenshin was born and raised from a place referred to as "Light Island." It is unknown where this is located, because no matter how far and wide you search the ocean, nobody has been able to find any island fitting the description of "Light Island." Only one has managed to find the island, but never returned. The real name of the island is currently unknown, as only Kenji refers to it as such. Becoming Blacklight Kenji ended up in New Gemini, working at M.E.T.A. Labs as a cover-up for his real job. He works multiple jobs as a hitman or a mercenary. At some point, whilst living in New Gemini, Dr. Ken Drake's particle accelerator granted him new powers, and these powers manifested him into a meta-human, allowing access to the Speed Force, which also assisted in his career as a hunter. After arriving in New Gemini, he added knowledge of the Speed Force to his repertoire, learning of it and most of it's secrets. Multiversal Knowledge and Access After receiving his powers, Kenji received knowledge of the different universes in the Multiverse, having multiple methods at his disposal to gain access to them. These methods include the usage of the Speed Force, advanced technology, and many more. He also came into contact with the Time Shard when Legion left it behind after erasing the original timeline. Alternate Realities Lord Ectral's Regime In the erased timeline reset by Legion, Blacklight befriended a man named Andrew Potter, aka Arachnid in New Gemini, who was a meta-human as well. A while after their graduation, a mercenary named Deathwatch arrived in New Gemini to kill Andrew Potter, instead to be thwarted by Arachnid and Kenji. But the true man behind the attack of Deathwatch was none other than the bloodthirsty speedster Uprising, arrived as well in New Gemini. He ended up killing Andrew Potter brutally, with Blacklight making one last promise to his friend. A few months after that, Blacklight was hired by the malevolent Lord Ectral to carry out a mission to capture Dark Apex and convince him to join Ectral's Regime. After doing so, Kenji was not paid for his services, resulting in him stealing something from Ectral, the powerful metal known as Ectralite, used by Lord Ectral for his armor. And with the assistance of the cybernetic hero Forge, he was able to make more for his katanas. He was asked by the Icons for assistance, and being on bad terms with both Ectral's Regime and the Doombringers, he accepted the request. He continued working with the Icons and Krimson to fight against their common enemies in an attempt to stop an invasion attempt made by Lord Ectral, ultimately witnessing Ectral's defeat at the hands of Legion. Personality Kenji Kenshin is a stern individual most of the time. Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Meta-humans Category:Speedsters Category:Engineers Category:Mercenaries Category:Serial killers Category:Martial artists Category:The Icons members Category:Deceased